fiendish_dire_corgiesfandomcom-20200213-history
5th Edition Artificer
Artificer A scale mail clad human touches the tip of his longsword, causing it to become enveloped with intense flames. He then looks towards the orc foe and lunges towards him. Cackling madly as he turns the screws, the gnome knows he is about to succeed in creating a makeshift device to spew a blast of fire at his enemies. A dwarf loads a crossbow and takes aim as his loyal iron defender bites at the opposition’s legs, distracting him from the upcoming shot. Artificers, no matter what kind, are masters of combining arcane techniques and craftsmanship to empower their allies, and themselves. Skilled Craftsmen Artificers are the practical technicians of the magical world. Unlike wizards or sorcerers who pursue more theoretical research, or clerics and druids who are tied to the mandates of their deities or churches, artificers take the practice of magic and tailor it to the needs of the situation. From supplying and maintaining goods for the common townsfolk or customizing the combat enchantments for a strike team deep behind enemy lines, artificers take the magic that is already at hand and applies in a more efficient manner, essentially getting more spell for the silver. They are also masters of crafting unique and powerful items. They make them faster, and cheaper, but usually temporary, than other magic users. However, just because the artificer specializes in temporary magical creations, this does not mean that he cannot create permanent magical items, and he can craft them with a speed and rate of success that surprises other magic users. An artificers skill with crafting even mundane objects also benefits from their unique perspective into the under-laying nature of how things work. Thirst for Knowledge Many artificers spend their lives as merchants, selling their wares and joining a guild. But some artificers crave to encounter famous artifacts and immense wealth told by customers of their businesses. Some artificers go adventuring to discover a schematic for a rare weapon or powerful scrolls. This thirst for knowledge and power lures a large portion of unadventurous artificers into dangerous dungeons and decrepit ruins to find some arcane secret that contains power far beyond any he has been exposed to. Class Features: Hit Points: Hit Dice: 1d8 per artificer level Hit Points at 1st Level: 8 + Constitution modifier Hit Points at Higher Levels: 1d8 (or 5) + Constitution modifier per artificer level after 1st Proficiencies: Armor: Light Armor, Medium Armor Weapons: All simple weapons Tools: One type of Artisan’s Tools of your choice Saving Throws: Constitution, Intelligence Skills: Choose 3 from Arcana, History, Insight, Intimidation, Investigation, Medicine and Perception Equipment: Light Crossbow with 20 bolts and a simple weapon Scale Mail or any light armor One type of Artisan’s Tools and a simple weapon Component Pouch and a schematics binder Dungeoneer’s pack or a scholar’s pack Spellcrafting: As an artificer, you cannot directly cast spells, but instead use objects, scrolls and potions as a medium to replicate effects of spells known as schematics (see below). Object Dependence When you cast a ritual, or schematic from a schematics binder that has a duration longer than instantaneous, targets of the schematic must hold or wear one of its material components to benefit from the schematic. Schematics that target constructs use their body for this component. Schematics Binder You have a schematics binder, which contains magical blueprints related to linking magic to objects. At first level it contains detect magic, identify, and three 1st level spells from any class. Schematic types are Potion Schematic, Spell Schematic, Item Schematic. You can activate or create magic items as if you were a spellcaster whose spell list includes the contents of your schematics binder. When creating magic items that requires the use of spell slots, you can provide a casting of the required spell(s) via a scroll(s) from your Write Scroll feature instead of using spell slots. Ritual Caster If a spell schematic in your binder has the Ritual tag, you can cast it as a ritual without using a spell slot. Spellcrafting Ability Intelligence is your ability for artificer infusions and spellcrafting, as you have to reverse-engineer and hack together an improvised version of a spell (spell schematic) instead of casting it. Whenever you create a magical effect from a schematic or cast an infusion, you use your Intelligence modifier when setting the saving throw DC and spell attack roll: Saving Throw DC = 8 + Your proficiency bonus + your Intelligence modifier Spell Attack Modifier = Your proficiency bonus + your Intelligence modifier Acquiring schematics of 1st level and higher Every time you gain an artificer level, you choose one new spell of at least 1st level from any class's list and add it as a schematic in your schematics binder. You can also add a spell you find to your binder, similar to the Spellbook sidebar (PHB page 114) but they are added as schematics instead. Schematics employ a different formulation than spells in spellbooks or ritual books, so a spellbook cannot supply a schematic and vice versa; however, other schematics, spell scrolls, and certain other magical writings can supply the appropriate information. You cannot learn a spell schematic of any level higher than the level specified in the Artificer table. Craft Reserve: When another class feature of yours creates a temporary magical object, its magic is sustained by your craft reserve. Your craft reserve is equal to your artificer level plus your Intelligence modifier. Spent craft reserve recovers after the item it was spent to create is no longer magical and you finish a long rest, unless otherwise mentioned. Concoct Potions: As part of a short rest, if you have a vial of water and a component pouch available, spend one or more points of craft reserve to create one magic potion (see below). The type of potions you can create are limited by your artificer level and whether or not it is listed as a potion schematic in your schematics binder. Potions last until consumed or destroyed. Write Scroll: As part of a short rest, if you have a quill, ink, and a sheet of parchment paper available, you can create one spell scroll of any spell schematic recorded in your schematics binder. Doing so costs you 1 point of craft reserve per level of the spell, and you must supply any components the spell requires. These scrolls remain until used or destroyed and are not restricted by Object Dependence when activating. Infusions: You specialize in the practice of creating matter or imbuing objects with magic. Starting at 2nd level, you gain the Mending, Light, and Prestidigitation infusions, as well as two additional Infusions of your choice (that you meet the prerequisites of, if any). Your infusions are detailed at the end of the class description. When you gain artificer levels, you gain additional infusions of your choice, as shown in the Infusions Known column of the Artificer table. Additionally, when you gain a level in this class, you can choose one of the infusions you know and replace it with another infusion you could learn at that level. Exquisite Crafter: Choose 1 common magic item and learn its schematic (Potion, Scroll, or Item schematic). You learn this schematic and can use it to craft the specified item in your downtime. For every artificer level gained after 1st, you can gain an additional schematic equal or lower to the rarity specified in the Artificer table. In addition, all magic items of the rarity specified in the Artificer table that you can create have their base cost to craft cut in half, effectively halving both cost and time to craft. Personal Weapon Augmentation: While fighting with a weapon under the influence of your Augmentation infusion, you may use your Intelligence modifier on attack and damage rolls. The weapon also deals bonus damage of the chosen type at 5th (+1d4), 11th (+2d4), and 17th (+3d4) level. Artificer's Specialization: At 3rd level, you become affiliated with your preferred method of artifice: Battle Engineer, Arcanotechnician or Master Maker. Your choice grants you features when you choose it at 3rd level, and again at 5th, 11th, and 17th levels. Use Magic Device: By 7th level, you have learned enough about the workings of magic that you can improvise the use of items even when they are not intended for you. You ignore all class, race, and level requirements on the use of magic items. Artifice Adept At 20th level, you gain an additional 5 points to your Craft Reserve feature. Artificer Specializations: Battle Engineer: Battle Engineers are the epitome of field testers. They charge into the fray with a freshly crafted Flaming Sword to scorch their enemies. “Who better to use these creations than the creator?” These Artificers prefer martial prowess compared to other artificers. Bonus Proficiencies When you specialize into Battle Engineer at 3rd level, you gain proficiency with martial weapons and shields. Physical Augmentation Also at 3rd level, you learn the Augmentation infusion which does not count against your total number of infusions known. If you already knew this infusion, you learn a different infusion of your choice. In addition, when you use this infusion on a piece of armor or a shield, you can instead choose piercing, bludgeoning or slashing damage as the resisted type. Extra Attack Starting at 5th level, you can attack twice, instead of once, whenever you take the Attack action on your turn. Expanded Augmentation Beginning at 11th level, when you use the Augmentation infusion, you can choose necrotic or radiant damage. Also, when you use the Augmentation infusion, you can make a single weapon attack as a bonus action. Advanced Augmentation At 17th level, armor and shields you wear can support two separate Augmentation infusions each. Also, Personal Weapon Augmentation uses d6s instead of d4s for its bonus damage. Arcanotechnician: Arcanotechnicians always have the right tool for the situation. They hastily create devices for the task at hand, but the quality suffers because of it. These tools have a tendency to backfire or cause other devastating mishaps. The extra versatility comes with the risk of volatility. Inventor At 3rd level, you can spend one minute creating a Spell Storing Item. Doing so infuses a small object with one spell schematic you know of your choice (you must provide the material components of the chosen schematic while creating the item). At any point within an hour after creation, you can use the item to cast the schematic’s spell; the item takes the place of any components (including verbal and somatic components), but loses its magic after afterwards. Using the item takes your action, or the chosen spell’s casting time, whichever is longer. Using the item carries a risk of failure. When you use the item, you must succeed on an Intelligence (Arcana) check (DC 10 + twice the schematic’s level) to cast the spell. If you fail the check, a mishap occurs instead; by default, this deals (schematic level)d6 force damage to you, but alternative mishaps are possible (see Dungeon Master's Guide p.140 for a partial list of ideas). You can only have one Spell Storing Item at any given time. (Note: If this is still too strong after its self-destructive tendencies and 2 round requirement, we can add a Craft Reserve cost to it) Breakthrough Beginning at 5th level, you can spend a Hit Die while creating Spell Storing Item to create it as an action instead of in 1 minute. Prototype Mastery At 11th level, Intelligence (Arcana) checks made when activating Spell Storing Items devices have advantage. Flash of Genius Starting at 17th level, if you roll a natural 20 on the Intelligence (Arcana) check and succeed on activating a Spell Storing Item, the item remains magical and can be used again. Master Maker: Master Makers can create a mechanical helper that aids them inside and out of combat. Given time, they can make adjustments to their homunculus to adapt to the situation. These crafted constructs are a mental extension to the artificer and provides support as needed, similar to a familiar or animal companion. Mechanic At 3rd level, you learn the Repair Damage infusion which does not count against your total number of infusions known. If you already knew this infusion, you learn a different infusion of your choice. Craft Homunculus At 3rd level, over one week of downtime, you can create a homunculus (shown below) to aid you in adventuring. Add your proficiency bonus to it’s AC, attack rolls, damage rolls, and skill proficiencies. Its hit point maximum equals your artificer level times four. Commanding the homunculus telepathically is a bonus action. If uncommanded during combat, the DM controls it that round; it's loyal but not necessarily brave. Once commanded, it can deliver artificer touch spells for you as if it were a familiar (see the Find Familiar spell). When you spend Hit Dice to recover HP, you can redirect any HP you would recover to the homunculus instead; at the end of any short rest where this happens, it also regains HP equal to your Intelligence modifier. If your homunculus is destroyed, you can construct a replacement with a week of downtime. Homunculus: Small Construct, neutral Armor Class: 13 Hit Points: 5 Speed: 20 ft., fly 40 ft. Str Dex Con Int Wis Cha 4(-3) 15(+2) 11(+0) 10(+0) 10(+0) 7(-2) Damage Immunities: Poison Condition Immunities: Charmed, Poisoned Senses: Darkvision 60ft., passive Perception 10 Languages: Understands the languages of its creator but can’t speak Telepathic Bond: While the homunculus is on the same plane of existence as its master, it can magically convey what is senses to its master, and the two can communicate telepathically. Actions: '''Bite: Melee Weapon Attack: +4 to hit, reach 5ft., one creature Hit: 1d4 piercing damage, and the target must succeed on a DC 10 Constitution saving throw or be poisoned for 1 minute. If the saving throw fails by 5 or more, the target is instead poisoned for 1d10 minutes and unconscious while poisoned this way. '''Enhanced Reparations Beginning at 5th level, you add your intelligence modifier to Repair Damage and Disable Construct infusions. Advanced Homunculus At 11th level, you can choose one of the following models for your homunculus. Given a week of downtime, you can change the homunculus from one model to another. Also, add your Intelligence bonus to the homunculus' poison DC and attacks made by your homunculus are considered magical. Iron Defender: Your homunculus is Medium, deals 1d8+2 damage on a Bite, and gains a Strength score of 14, an AC of 16 (natural armor), and +1 hit point per artificer level. Its walking and flying speeds are both 30 feet. Dedicated Wright: Your homunculus can contribute to item creation and magic item creation downtime activities as if it were another worker. You do not need to participate in the same activity, though if you both work on the same project, you contribute as much progress as three workers. Furtive Filcher: Your homunculus gains the Halfling Nimbleness and Naturally Stealthy abilities (Player's Handbook p.28), and is proficient with Sleight of Hand and Stealth. Expeditious Messenger: Your homunculus' fly speed increases to 60 feet, and you gain the ability to see through its senses with an action (as if it were a familiar). The homunculus can also relay your voice to its current location, provided it is within one mile of you. Arbalester: Your homunculus has an integrated light crossbow, which is as poisonous as the homunculus' normal bite, and a quiver for 20 bolts. (You must supply any ammunition.) If adjacent to you when you cast a spell that uses your weapon or quiver as a component, the homunculus also benefits from that spell. Packmate: Can hold up to 30 small items, such as potions or alchemical devices, within its body and can use or throw one such item as an attack. It can give a stored item to an adjacent creature (or retrieve and store a small item from a willing adjacent creature) as a bonus action. Construct Dominance Beginning at 17th level, you can use your action to make a melee spell attack against a construct and spend 1 point of craft reserve to force the construct to regard you as its master for 1 minute. Independent constructs behave as if charmed instead. Craft reserve spent this way returns after a short rest. As an action, a dominated construct's original master can attempt a Charisma saving throw against your spell save DC to re-assert control. An independent construct who attempts this saving throw does so as a bonus action. Infusions: If an infusion has prerequisites, you must meet them to learn it. You can learn the infusion at the same time you meet its prerequisites. Animate - Prerequisite: 14th level You can cast animate objects once per long rest. Armor of Speed - Prerequisite: 11th level You can cast haste on an object or construct once per short rest without expending material components. A creature wearing an object under the influence of this infusion gains the benefit of the spell. Augmentation - As an action, you can infuse a weapon or piece of armor (clothes and shields included) with one of the following damage types: acid, cold, fire, lightning, or thunder damage. If you chose a weapon, it is now a magic weapon which deals damage of that type in place of one of its normal damage types. If you chose a piece of armor, it now gives resistance to that damage type. Only one effect can be used per item at a time and these effects last for 1 hour. You can use this ability number of times equal to your intelligence modifier per long rest. (Note: Change resistance to “reduces damage taken from that type by 5” if resistance is OP) Boots of Springing - Prerequisite: 8th level You can cast jump on an object or construct once per short rest without expending material components. A creature wearing an object under this influence of the infusion gains the benefit of the spell. Boots of Striding - Prerequisite: 8th level You can cast longstrider on an object or construct once per short rest without expending material components. A creature wearing an object under the influence of this infusion gains the benefit of the spell. Buoyancy Boots - Prerequisite: 11th level You can cast water walk on an object or construct once per short rest without expending any material components. A creature wearing on object under the influence of the infusion gains the benefit of the spell. (A use of this infusion can affect multiple targets as per the spell) Careful Infusion - Prerequisite: 5th level When an effect from an infusion, scroll, potion, or magic item forces other creatures to make a saving throw, you can protect some of those creatures from the effects full force. Choose a number of those creatures up to your Intelligence modifier (minimum of one creature). A chosen creature automatically succeeds on its saving throw against the effect. You can do this an amount of times equal to your Intelligence modifier per long rest. Conjure Materials - Prerequisite: 14th level You can cast creation once per long rest. Disable Construct - As an action, you can infuse damaging energy into a construct. The construct must be within 30ft of you. The target must make a Constitution saving throw. The target loses 1d8 hit points on a failed save and half damage on a successful one. This amount increases as you level, 2d8 at 5th level, 3d8 at 8th level, 4d8 at 11th level, 5d8 at 14th level, 6d8 at 17th level and 7d8 at 20th level. You can use this ability a number of times equal to your intelligence modifier per long rest. Elemental Infusion - Prerequisite: 5th level You can cast elemental weapon at will. This cast starts at a 3rd level spell slot and increases to a 5th level spell slot at 9th level and then a 7th level spell slot at 13th level. Enhance Weapon - Prerequisite: 3rd level You can cast magic weapon at will. This cast starts as a 2nd level spell slot and increases to a 4th level spell slot at 7th level and then a 6th level spell slot at 11th level. Extended Infusion - You can double the duration of an effect from an infusion, scroll, potion, or magic item if it has a duration of 1 minute or longer, to a maximum of 24 hours. Goggles of Detection - Prerequisite: 11th level You can cast see invisibility on an object or construct once per short rest without expending any material components. A creature wearing on object under the influence of the infusion gains the benefit of the spell. Heightened Infusion - Prerequisite: 5th level When an effect from an infusion, scroll, potion, or magic item forces a creature to make a saving throw to resist it, you can give one target disadvantage on its first saving throw made against the effect. You can do this once per short rest. Helm of Oxygen - Prerequisite: 11th level You can cast water breathing on an object or construct once per short rest without expending any material components. A creature wearing on object under the influence of the infusion gains the benefit of the spell. (A use of this infusion can affect multiple targets as per the spell) Improvement - Prerequisite: 11th level You can cast enhance ability on an object or construct once per short rest without expending material components. A creature wearing an object under the influence of this infusion gains the benefit of the spell. Light - You can cast Light on an object or construct at will. Lock - Prerequisite: 5th level You can cast arcane lock once per long rest. Lubricant - You can cast grease at will without expending material components. Maximized Infusion - Prerequisite: 14th level When an effect from an infusion, scroll, potion, or magic item causes damage, you can deal maximum damage with that effect. You can do this once per long rest. Mending - You can cast Mending on an object or construct at will. Pending Potion - You can spend an action to cast this infusion on a potion. After casting this infusion, for the next one hour, you can ingest the targeted potion and suspend its effects. Any time for the next 24 hours after drinking the potion, you can use a bonus action on your turn to have the potion take effect. If 24 hours have passed since drinking the potion and its effects have not been used, the effects are lost. You can suspend the effects of only one potion at a time. Power Surge - Prerequisite: 5th level By touching a wand, staff, or rod that has at least one charge, you imbue it with temporary charges equal to your artificer level divided by 5 (rounded down) for one minute. These charges are used before real charges. You can use this ability once per long rest. Prestidigitation - You can cast Prestidigitation on an object or construct at will. Reboot - You can touch a construct that has died in the last minute and rekindle the magics that gave it life. The construct returns to life and regains one hit point. For living constructs, such as Warforged, this ability functions as such: You touch a dying living construct that has 0 hit points. The construct becomes stable and regains one hit point. Repair Damage - As an action, you can touch a construct to infuse repairing energy into it. The target regains 1d8 hit points. This amount increases as you level, 2d8 at 5th level, 3d8 at 8th level, 4d8 at 11th level, 5d8 at 14th level, 6d8 at 17th level and 7d8 at 20th level. You can use this ability a number of times equal to your intelligence modifier per long rest. Ring of Feathers - Prerequisite: 8th level You can cast feather fall once per short rest on an object or construct without expending material components. A creature wearing an object under the influence of this infusion gains the benefit of the spell. (A use of this infusion can affect multiple targets as per the spell) Sword Storm - Prerequisite: 17th level You can cast blade barrier once per long rest. Transmute - Prerequisite: 11th level You can cast fabricate once per long rest. Unlock - Prerequisite: 5th level You can cast knock once per long rest. Multiclassing: Requires Intelligence 13+; entering artificer gives proficiency in light armor, one skill from the class' skill list, and one type of Artisan's Tools. If you have a spell slot of the level above that noted on the artificer table, you can record spells of that level into your schematics binder. __FORCETOC__